Chapter one. The New Arrival
by Silverwings1
Summary: A girl arrives
1. Default Chapter

This takes place after Harry's fourth year....  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was an ordinary day, on Private Drive. The sun was it's usal bright yellow color, and the sky's were blue with fluffy white clouds. Nothing exciting ever happened on Private Drive. Until late one fall evening. The sun was just setting, and everybody was getting ready to go to bed, for believe it or not, this little town had a curfew. No one under the age of 18 years, is allowed to be out after 10 pm. And no one period, is to be out after midnight. For at midnight, a wild beast rages the town, and if anyone is out wondering around, then they are libal to get hurt.  
  
At about 7 o'clock p.m. that evening, a parade of moving trucks pulled into an old 4 story house. The second that the last of the 12 moving trucks stopped, all the movers got out and started taking stuff into the house. That continued on all night long. Early the next morning, all the moving trucks had gone. A limosine, and four cars, both infront, and behind the limo pulled into the drive way of number eight on Private Drive. As the limosine pulled to a stop, the driver got out, and opened the door to the passenger seat. A short young lady walks out, wearing sunglasses, and a strange looking suit. It was an emeralde green robe, and beneath the robe was a fancy looking dress. She smiled as she looked up to the sky. "This is perfect." She said, and the driver escorted her to the house.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Private Drive, had woke up early the next morning. Petunia had made breakfast for her family and had just stepped out to get the news paper, when she noticed a limosine, and a bunch of fancy cars parked down in the what was once an empty house. She thought a moment. "Looks like we got new neighbors." She said. She went inside and handed Mr. Dursley the newspaper. "We got new neighbors." She told him. Mr. Dursley looked up to Mrs. Dursly with a sparkle in his eye. "Oh really dear, what do they look like?" He asked her. "I dont know, but there's a limosine, and a ton of cars parked in the drive way." She said. "I say we take Dudley and.." She cringes "Harry to go meet them." She said. Mr Dursley sighed. "Alright, fine." He said. "Harry!! Get down here boy!" He shouted. Harry came running down the stairs. "Y-yes sir?" Harry asked, thinking he did something wrong. "Get your shoes on, we are going to visit our new neighbors." Harry looked at his uncle in surprise. "Alright." Harry said uneasily.   
  
He went back to his room, and got his shoes on. "New neighbors huh?" Harry asked Hedwig who flapped her wings merrily. Just then a black owl flew in his window with a note attatched addressed to him. Harry blinked and noticed that the owl was wearing a silver colar that had a diamond in the center. He shrugged and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
Hello, my name is Lahella Pettigrew. I have heard a great many things about you, and I have been very excited to finally m,eet you. I happened to move right down the road from you. Isn't that wonderful? Well anyways, I hope that we can become great friends. Incase you're wondering, Drew Pettigrew is my father, but he doesn't know about me. He kinda left my mom and dissapeared before I was born. And I hope that it stays that way, for now, anyways. Well I gotta go for now. These muggle clothes are so uncomfortable, how can you stand them?  
  
Your friend always,  
Lahella Pettigrew  
  
Harry blinked. "Well they arent going to like the new neighbor at all then." Harry said. He then went down stairs and they all walked over to number eight, Private drive. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
  
A few moments later, the Dursley's arrived at Lahela's doorstep, with a wrapped up package in Mr. Dursley's arms. Still wearing her robes, Lahela comes to the door and answers. "Hello?" She asks in a soft voice. She looks the Dursley's over, then sees Harry. She smiles at Harry sweetly, then looks back to Mr. Dursley. "How may I help you?" She asked him. Mr.Dursley looked to the little girl in strange clothes. "I'm looking for um the person who lives here." He said with a stout voice. Lahela blinked. "I live here, by my self, what is it that you need?" She asked. Mr. Dursley looked to Mrs. Dursly oddly. They shrug then look to the girl. "Well, here, welcome to our little neighborhood. I hope you like it here." He said, handing the girl a package. Lahela took the package and thanked them. 


End file.
